Nightwing (Volume 2) Issue 135
Synopsis "321 Days, Part Three" Dick Grayson wakes up to find himself tied to a chair in nothing but his boxers. Vigilante questions him severely for thirty six hours. Weakly, Dick says that he's already told him everything. Vigilante continues saying that he's been watching Dick with Eddie and Liu. He seems to know a lot about his past with them and that he was involved with Liu. He insists that he's just after the "bad guys" and leaves the room. Vigilante returns with a nice cold drink. It's been fifty two hours now. Dick says the same thing. He's told him everything. Vigilante still isn't satisfied and threatens to burn his face with the light bulb hanging overhead. Dick also gets another smack in the face. Dick wants to know why Vigilante's wasting time with him if he's after the bad guys. He tells him (again) that he was only with them for one summer when he was seventeen. Then he saw them for what they were. As soon as he saw the truth, he left and they got busted. He is forced to tell the story again. One night, Eddie had the kids smashing the cars of the rich saying those were the people that were holding them down. Dick couldn't believe this. He later sent out money orders to the owners to pay for the damage. Dick figures that Vigilante must have a personal interest in this. When he asks, he just gets smacked again. Vigilante continues with the questions. Dick tells him that the cars was small stuff. They were working their way up. He went along with it because he was distracted when he started sleeping with Liu. He accuses him of getting in so deep with them that he would've betrayed his surrogate father, Bruce Wayne. Again, Dick asks him how he can think of himself as a "good guy" with the way he's handling this. Finally Vigilante asks why he's with them now. Dick tells them that people can change. Vigilante lifts his shirt and shows Dick what Eddie did to him just last year. He says he'll never change. Dick takes this moment to break out of the chair and delivers a kick to Vigilante's guts. He continues to deliver some good blows but is too weak from hunger and thirst to finish him. It seems they are at a stalemate. Vigilante holds a gun to Dick's leg. He says that Dick's right, he won't kill him but he can mess him up. If he shot an artery, that would mess up his ability to teach gymnastics. Dick tells him to do what he needs to. He's told him the truth already. Vigilante leaves the room and returns with water for Dick. He wants to know if Dick called the police once he figured out they were bad. Dick thinks back. He was going to call Bruce. When Alfred picked up, Dick hung up the phone. He tells Vigilante that he decided to spy on them to get some real evidence against them. In bed, Liu asked Dick to get a passkey to Waynetech for them. After another round in bed, she figured Dick would do anything for her. He might've until he followed her after she left his bed. Seeing her go to Eddie's bed was too much for him. His heart was broken. Vigilante gives Dick some food and leaves. Dick continues to think back. He did end up going to Bruce. Bruce starts going on about him running away but Dick stops him. He tells him about the gang breaking into his computers. He suggests letting them so that they can grab them and also find any flaws in the Waynetech security. When they enter, they find Robin there. Metal Eddie thinks Robin will be a piece of cake but is quickly proven wrong. Liu gets the jump on him and holds a knife to his throat. She asks if he forgot about her. Robin delivers two elbows to her guts as the images of her betrayal flood his mind. He says to himself, "Not for the rest of my life." After that, Dick and Bruce achieved some sort of peace. Dick asks if they will be together as equals. Bruce says no because he is older, smarter, and can still take him. He will treat him as an adult now. Dick agreed, at least until he turns eighteen. Now in his apartment, he needs to figure out what exactly is going on. Appearances "321 Days, Part Three" Individuals *Nightwing *Vigilante Locations *New York City Category:Nightwing (Volume 2) Issues Category:Nightwing: The Lost Year Issues